Black King and Red Queen
by Nyxfury
Summary: Hiccup was exiled after his father found out about Toothless. After 5 years, the Hairy Hooligan tribe started to conquer the archipelago and is now poised to destroy the Highlands. How would Merida react to this threat? Especially, if it was a Viking who warned them.
1. Warned

**AN: This is just something that I thought while browsing through the stories. The characters belong to Dreamworks and Disney. r&r. Enjoy**

The Scots never expected any of this to happen, no not even their great Queen. The young woman who broke the tradition and along with her mother, defeated the demon bear. She rules alone, in a world filled with danger and war.

No, not even Merida the Brave did not expect meeting one of the most feared person in the Northern Archipelago. They were utterly surprised to see a man, kneeling on his good foot, with a jet black helmet covering his face.

The one they knew as the 'Dragon King' was supposed to be very tall and can knock trees from their roots with one hand. No one doubted him, though. The jet black dragon standing behind him, eyes darting dangerously at every person on the room, watching everyone. She gulped, though quickly returned to her intimidating glare.

"What are you doing here, Viking?" Her voice packed with venom. She despised his _kind_ for all their wrong doings. She can still remember how her father described them: big, savage and bloodthirsty.

"I'm just a traveler, milady" he replied, his face not even rising to look at her.

"I'm not YOUR Lady" she said, rising from her throne, her voice rising as well. "And I'm not stupid either. As far as I can see, you are just one of those bastards from the North. Now tell me, why are you here?"

He was silent for a while, baffled by how terrifying the queen of Scots can be. The queen took this time to re-examine the Viking. He was barely a man, his lean body covered with his dark armor. A red mark of a dragon can be seen at his shoulder.

The dragon behind him nudged at him. The Viking turned and smiled at his buddy. He turned around to face the queen once again.

"The Hairy Hooligan Tribe are coming." His voice rang through the silent halls of the castle.

The three lords' faces are filled with a mixture of fear and anxiousness. They clearly knew who the Hairy Hooligans are. They knew how capable they are when it comes to battle. The most fearsome of all the Viking tribes. Those Vikings rampaged around the archipelago, leaving fear and destruction in their path.

"How dare you threaten me in my own castle!?" The queen said as her anger got the better of her. _What would Mum say? _She thought.

"I am here to warn you. Leave before they destroy your homes and kill your families." The coolness in his voice continued to irritate her.

"Do you think I can't defend my kingdom in times of need?! Your kind tried decades ago but never succeeded and they never will." She said as she stood from her throne, walking towards the masked man. "And besides, why would I believe someone whose face I can't even see, lest someone I don't know."

The man hesitated, but remove the mask. It revealed a young man's face, hardened with hardships and trials. His forest green eyes filled with sorrow and pride at the same time. A few gasps was heard from the crowd. He was not how Merida has pictured how Vikings should look like. His chin was lightly raised, as if challenging the most powerful person in the kingdom.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Dragon king. I was a former member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe." He said. The words left the audience speechless.

Everyone was definitely shocked. No one from the Highlands really knew where the so-called Dragon King was from but the fact that he was from the tribe of savage beasts who only thirst for war and blood. Even Queen Merida, who was handling the situation pretty well before was now genuinely scared.

"You cannot fool us, you imbecile!" Lord McIntosh said. At that moment, the dragon leaped in front of the Viking, baring its fangs. This made the crowd panic. This guy is definitely the most powerful person in the Highlands right now. Not even their Queen can deny that.

"TOOTHLESS" The dragon backed down, but still glared at the Lords. This sent shivers through their spines.

Hiccup sighed, knowing that this performance will just make these people more reluctant to leave. _They must be thinking how they can escape from a tribe with dragons on their war arsenal_, he thought. There's nothing he can do though.

Not even he can persuade his stubborn and arrogant cousin, Snotlout, who succeeded after the chief retired due to his old age. Of all the people in Berk, it had to be Snotlout. It could've been Astrid or Fishlegs, but no, the chief had to choose the idiot Snotlout. He sighed once again. His dragon looked at him with worry in his eyes. Hiccup placed his hand on the Night Fury's nose to assure him that he is fine.

His thoughts was interrupted by the voice of the Queen, who seemed to recover first.

"Former you say, how is that possible?" Merida's question sent him pang of nostalgia, memories he decided not to be remembered but sadly he can't do anything about it.

"I was exiled, after I met this guy. Ever since then, we were travelling all through-out the archipelago to help those in need. " He said as he nudged the jet black dragon beside him. Its green eyes became larger, its face resembling that of a cat. A very big, fire-breathing cat. A while ago the dragon was baring its teeth at one of the Lords, but now it had turned to a harmless dragon as the Viking stroked its nose. _He must really be the Dragon King, no, he really IS the Dragon King, _she thought.

"Still that does not explain why you came to just warn us." Merida said. "You could help us defend my kingdom from the savages who exiled you. That big monster behind can be of huge help."

The dragon quickly whipped its head towards Merida's direction, something forming on its mouth. _Oh boy_, Hiccup thought as he knew how this would end.

"Toothless, Spit. That. OUT!" He said, as his dragon was about to send the Queen to a world of pain.

Though clearly not liking how his human is trying to save someone who just insulted both of them, Toothless sent his plasma bolt to an empty spot, burning the floor. Everyone gasped. The dragon tried to shoot fire to their Queen.

"First, he is a dragon, a being in this world just like you and me. He is not a monster. If you ask me, some people are more monster-like than dragons." Hiccup said in a low voice, almost like a growl. His expressions were dark and the glares he was sending definitely sent the crowd shaking in their boots.

Everyone except Merida. She wasn't called the Brave for nothing. She won't be terrified by the same person twice, in her own home.

"Second, I just do my best to help you. If I were to fight alongside your people, the tribe would just be more pissed and may destroy you without mercy. They hate me. They'll hate you as well." His voice rang through the silent hall once again. "Take my advice, Queen Merida of DunBroch. Leave while you still have legs that can take you." With that Hiccup turned and walked away, Toothless following behind him. The rhythmic sound of metal hitting the floor was the only thing heard.

"I'm not afraid of those Vikings" Merida said. "They cannot scare me. I'm Merida the Brave of Clan DunBroch. I will protect my people." Her declaration raised her people's spirits. Soon, everyone was whooping and cheering for their Queen.

Hiccup climbed over Toothless' back, his prosthetic clicking into place. He then turned to face the Queen.

"That may be so, Merida the Brave but remember this. The line between bravery and stupidity is so thin that you don't know you've crossed it until you and your people are all dead. You have been warned."

With one last look, Hiccup spurred Toothless on. They took off and left the castle just as fast as they have entered it.

After a few weeks, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe came and only black smoke can be seen in the horizon as they left.

**AN: How was it? I was planning to write this as a one-shot but it depends on your reviews. See you next time, folks :3**


	2. Abducted

**AN: Shout out to all who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you to ForteEXEMaster, Aisling66,waveringshadow and Momijifan Low-Ki. Thanks guys. Just to clarify things, this happened post-Brave and during HTTYD 2. Anyways, read and enjoy :D  
><strong>

Hiccup surveyed the area below him. The rider and his dragon flew around the area where the former Scottish kingdom stood. It burned to the ground. The only thing that intrigued him is that there are no piles of dead bodies, something that is always present in a Hairy Hooligan raid.

He urged Toothless to land at the top of the castle or what was left of it. Only one of the many towers that stood gloriously on this once mighty kingdom now remain. It was probably where Snotlout perched during the raid, overlooking the entire kingdom. He made his way to the castle. The armory was clean, not a single sword left.

The thing is there is no signs of resistance. It's as if no fight ensued and the Scots gave in. That was most unlikely to happen given that Queen Merida said it herself the last time he was here. Hiccup surveyed the field for the last time before mounting Toothless again.

They flew northwards until the golden sunset became a moonless night sky, trying to get to Berk without being noticed. They saw the island in the horizon. He chuckled. He remembered the time when he was there. Years of being the 'hiccup' suddenly filled his mind. He took a deep breath, appreciating everything the feeling around him. They used to joke about Berk being in the Meridian of Misery, twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. Yeah, one of those relaxation spots for your dream vacation.

Toothless landed at the far side of the island without making a sound. "Stay here, bud" Toothless made a worried sound and Hiccup just nodded to him, assuring him that he will be fine. He ran through the village, making less noise someone with a metal foot can make.

Hiccup crept closer to the village, hearing the shouting and chanting as the tribe celebrated the successful raid. Hiccup sneaked around the village, eventually arriving in front of the Great Hall. He stood outside near one the windows to listen to the Vikings. His skills were sharpened after 5 years of hiding and running away from this bunch. He can hear Snotlout giving his speech. Well, the closest thing to a speech that he can give.

"Fellow Vikings, today marks a page in our great history. Today, we surpass our ancestors and finally succeed in raiding the Highlands!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"So tonight we shall drink to their bones!"

Mugs were raised as the celebration continued. Then, Hiccup heard two familiar voices talking. He leaned in to hear them better.

"That's not it, Fishlegs! There is no way Hiccup would do that." Astrid said. The shield maiden is one of the best, if not the best warrior in the village. With her signature battle axe in her hands, she can easily defeat any opponent she would face.

"You don't know that. We didn't exactly give him our warmest sendoff parties, not to mention all those times we tried to hurt him. Hello, does the fight with the Meathead tribe ring a bell to you?" Fishlegs said. He was once a big, chubby boy but now all the Viking muscles decided to settle in. now, he is one of their greatest asset, both in planning and in action.

"I nearly chopped his head off, I remember but he tried to help them!" Hiccup unconsciously put his hand on his neck. He felt really scared at that moment. He almost lost his life to Astrid's hands if not for Toothless saving him.

"But that does not mean he'll help those Scots. I mean, Hiccup is not that dumb." He felt his anger rising, but he kept it in check. Why shouldn't he help them? They are still people for Odin's sake! He was angrily glaring at the wall when a drunk Viking stumbled out of the Great Hall and saw him.

"Hey! What are you doi-Hiccup? HICCUP!" The hall became silent before rushing outside. _That was bound to happen._ He thought. He started running away from the Vikings, who are brandishing their blades and calling for his head. He called for Toothless as he ran around the village, avoiding the spears and axes thrown at him. Then he reached a dead end. _Odin's beard, they did some reconstruction while I was gone. This is definitely not here before!_

"End of the line, dear cousin" He heard Snotlout say as he slowly walked closer, a mean looking axe on his hands.

"No choice then" Hiccup said as he clicked the end of his sword. Green gas started come out from it. Snot lout looked confused, but still advanced. When he was close enough, Hiccup triggered it and the gas exploded. Snot lout was thrown away as Hiccup climbed the wall and jumped, Toothless catching him.

"Nothing beats a good round of Zippleback gas" he said as they flew away from Berk, hidden under the moonless night. They flew above the clouds, the stars providing them with light.

"It's a good thing you made it in time, bud. I almost got split into half." Hiccup said as he laid on his back. Toothless made an agreeing sound as he flew. "Don't worry bud, I won't let anything happen to you."

Suddenly, something broke through the clouds beside them. A masked person was looking at him, then sun to the clouds once more.

"Okay, no sudden movements" Hiccup said, as he scanned the surroundings. Toothless was definitely not feeling comfortable as he also looked for danger. Then, a dragon rose just in front of them, a breed Hiccup has not seen before, the masked person on its back. They circled around Hiccup and the masked person pointed the staff to him. Out of nowhere, another dragon grabbed Hiccup.

"TOOTHLESS!" he called for his buddy as the dragon fell to the open sea. Toothless was hopeless without Hiccup riding him, but all he can do is look as his best friend got abducted by the mysterious person and the dragons.

**AN:How was it? Leave a review and get a cookie. See you next time :))**


	3. Worried

**_AN: Thanks for leaving a review. To everyone who read this story up until now, you can have a cookie for being so awesome. Special thanks to 23deeweey,guest,Guest,T.S.T.F,Guest,Random 1,**ForteEXEMaster, Aisling66,waveringshadow and Momijifan Low-Ki. Read and Enjoy :DD**_**

_Meanwhile_

Merida surveyed the fields. It was getting late. She could almost smell the scent of burning wood from where she stood. It has been three days since the Hairy Hooligans attacked and her people are still hiding in the old kingdom ruins. Although some of her people wanted to fight off those savages, the odds were just too great. The lords of the other clans returned to their homes to defend their own people, leaving only Merida to defend her kingdom. She was alone.

Her parents and her bothers were still in an allied country in the south for some celebration, a crowning ceremony or something. She was glad that they were not here when the savages from the North attacked nor do they know anything about it. She doesn't want them to worry about her while they are on their little vacation and also, she doesn't want them to see her panic when the Dragon King left after warning them.

_Dragon King, huh? More like coward king, _she thought to herself as she urged Angus, her horse, to go back. She remembered how the dragon rider turned her down. _They'll be more pissed at you, my ass. You're just a big pile of dragon-_ she stopped herself from mentally cursing at the non-existent enemy. She felt even angrier at the Viking. She even refused to say his name.

Ever since they defeated the demon bear, Mordu, several years ago, the old kingdom where the bear used to live was abandoned. Though it was basically ruins already, the structures still provided enough shade from the sun and rain ever since they evacuated a week ago. The people are doing fine, if she must say. No conflict has erupted ever since they came, but the fear that she sees lingering on their eyes says it all.

They are scared. Scared of what would happen. Scared of what the future brings. The once proud and mighty race was brought down to this. She wouldn't let anything happen to her people. The people her parents served and ruled for as long as she can remember. They are her family and anyone that would harm them will have to face the best archer in the Highlands.

She entered the place slowly, careful not to cause any destruction to the already crumbling palace. The people bowed as she passed around the makeshift tent village. Some of the people went to other countries after hearing what the Dragon King's warning. Though not as many as before, the remaining villagers were still having a hard time fitting inside the old kingdom's boundaries.

She never really liked the idea of bowing, but her mum said that they have broken enough traditions in their lifetime. It was during those years when she finally matured, trying her best to do what was best for the state. The time she spent riding through the forest and climbing the Fire Falls have lessened. Only one thing seemed to remain.

She's still looking for her king. A lot princes and kings from faraway lands went to DunBroch, trying to win her hand. Different people from different places came to prove that they are worthy. In the past 5 years, no one has captured the heart of the queen of the Scots. People from all over the world came to know about the lone queen of the Highlands, with her crown of fiery red hair matched by her feisty attitude, as she ruled the kingdom with justice and equality.

"Your majesty" a voice broke her stupor. She turned to where the voice came from. She saw a trader kneeling in front of her makeshift throne. The trader, Johannes if she remember well, raised her hands, showing an envelope with the seal of the three bears. The seal of her kingdom. _Oh no,_ she thought.

"This letter was sent by his majesty, the former King Fergus, asking me to deliver it personally to you, milady." He said, handing her the letter.

"You may take your leave" She said, dismissing the trader.

"As you wish your Majesty" He bowed for one last time, before he went out of the throne room

_Now let's see what Dad wants._

She broke the seal and read the contents.

_To Queen Merida of Scotland,_

She laughed softly as she can easily tell that her Dad was teasing her.

_How are you doing, lass? Your mother and I are doing fine, a little cold due to the unexpected weather activity but it's not something we can't handle. _She frowned. It was supposed to be summer, how could they feel cold?

_But due to that weather activity, we can't make it 'til the end of the month at most. Not until they find that runaway queen. Her sister is already looking for her in the mountains. _A runaway queen? That's interesting.

_Anyways, back to the topic. Some rumors have reached our ears. Did the Vikings really attack? Is everyone fine? I sure hope you whipped some Viking ass for your old man. _Sorry, Dad. I can't risk fighting them.

_I hope this letter would reach you safe and sound. I'd do my best to get back home as soon as the ice clears._

_Please stay safe and keep our people safe as well. I trust your judgment on this. I know you're doing well at handling this kind of situation. I love you, my bonnie lass. _I love you, too Dad. Merida's eyes started to well up with tears.

_Your mum and your brothers loves you as well._ 'I know. I love them too', she thought to herself.

_Yours Truly,_

_Fergus of DunBroch_

_P.S. Send me a letter back. Your mum's worried sick about you. You should've her face when she heard the news. Ask Johannes to send it back using the courier pigeon. Ships can't dock here yet._

She stared at the later for a while. She knew that her mum would be worried. That's why she was fortunate that her family was overseas when the attack happened. She wrote a letter back and asked Johannes to send it for her. Now that her family was taken care of, she went back to the throne, studying some documents given to her by her advisors.

"Your Highness!"

She heard someone say. She motioned for the guards to let the person in. She sighed inwardly, composing herself before meeting the person in need of her help. Her other family needs her, and she won't fail them.

As the gates opened, a soldier ran forward, dropping on his knee as he faced the queen. He had something in his hands.

"I found this at the shore, while I was patrolling, milady" he said as he help up the said item. Merida can't explain the feeling that she experienced. She was both afraid and smug at the same time.

_Serves him right, _she thought. But deep inside, she's worried. Who could do this to one of the most powerful person in the Archipelago? She took the item in her hands, wondering how the Dragon King lost something as important as this.

She sighed, not having any idea. She looked down once again. The black helmet carefully cradled in her arms. Little did she know that the pretentious Viking who came to her castle a few weeks ago is currently having the time of his life.

**AN: How was it? I tried to balance the chapters by having Merida as the focus since Hiccup was focused in the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! PLease leave a review ! See you next time ;3**


	4. Exiled

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Had a lot of things to do the past week. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Please continue to read and leave a review. Here's the story. Enjoy :)**

Hiccup didn't know what to do when he woke up. Toothless was nowhere in sight. It was dark and he can't see anything. He felt for his sword and lit it up. He was surprised to see dragons around him, surrounding him from every direction. He then noticed the rider in front of him.

He felt a unique sensation as he looked at the rider, as if he knew who it was but can't remember. The rider swung the staff and on cue, the dragons lit their mouths. This illuminated the whole place. The rider closed the distance quickly, which surprised Hiccup so he moved backward.

The rider felt his face stopping at his chin and then gasped.

"It can't be…" the rider said backing away. "Hiccup?"

"Do I know you?" Hiccup said, surprised that the stranger knows his name. Well, he was known as a traitor and Dragon King and many others but never just Hiccup.

The rider removed the helmet and showed a woman's face. Looking closely, she must be on her mid-thirties, gray streaks lines her auburn hair. Her light blue eyes shone with a mixture of happiness and fear.

"You can't- of course, you were just a babe "she said in a low voice, her light blue eyes not meeting Hiccup's. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup just stood there, shell-shocked. It's not every day you meet someone who claims to be your long lost slash dead mother, much less that person being a crazy dragon lady.

"You're my mom?" he managed to say. The answer never came as the woman hurried to a nearby exit, gesturing for him to follow.

"Wait-"he managed to say before he chased after his 'mother'. Sure they have the same hair color, and knows about the scar on his chin, judging by her reaction a while ago. He continued to chase after her, having a hard time especially because of her metal leg.

"Whoa" was the only thing Hiccup managed to say. _I'm getting surprised too much for one day _he thought. Hundreds of dragons flew inside the place. Dragons of different colors, sizes and types flew with no care. They just mixed and mingled with each other. He saw baby dragons playing on the bushes. It was the perfect place for dragons to live. A safe place for every dragon. A dragon sanctuary.

"Isn't this simply wonderful?" He turned and saw his 'mother' on a dragon. She came down and stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Hiccup said. Then the dragon flew and joined the others. It was the same dragon that blocked Hiccup's way as he was flying with Toothless. _TOOTHLESS!? _His mind raced as he looked for his best friend.

"Where's my dragon?! Where's Toothless?!" he asked, his voice failing him. The woman's face fell. _Oh no, oh no. This is not happening. Thor's beard, he could be in danger right now!_ Hiccup started to break down, tears falling from his eyes.

He ran, without even knowing where to go. _I need to find Toothless, I need to find him. _This replayed in his mind as he walked down the path. A huge shadow cast over him, making Hiccup stop on his tracks. He turned and saw a huge white dragon, eyes piercing through him, rendering him paralyzed. It blew a cool breeze on him, snow forming on his hair.

"He likes you" his 'mother' said, as she stopped beside him bowing to the huge dragon.

"You think?" he managed to say before he passed out.

It's been years before he had a nightmare a bad as this. Maybe the Toothless situation really messed his brain up. But he can't do anything. He had to relive this nightmare again.

_It was a normal afternoon. The sun is shining and Hiccup is flying. Yup, flying on a dragon. Who would've thought? If anyone from the tribe sees him flying on Toothless, he would be so dead and so was Toothless. Then, something happened._

_He heard a scream. It came from someone in the cove. That's when he noticed Astrid, horror written on her face. She started to run back to the village._

"_Wait, Astrid! Come on buddy, we have to stop her!" Toothless grunted but still swooped towards the direction of the village. Even for the fastest dragon ever known, they were still late. When they got out of the forest, the village was already gathered, his father, Chief Stoic the Vast, leading everyone. They were shocked to see him on a dragon. A Night Fury at that._

"_Odin's beard! What are you doing Hiccup?! Get off that monstrosity" This of course ticked Toothless off as he started to grow in the direction of the Vikings. They were clearly terrified when they saw this, but no one dared to move. Having a big scary dragon has its perks._

"_Don't worry Dad, Toothless wouldn't harm me." Hiccup said, as he scratched Toothless on his favorite spot. He made a happy sound. I thought that they would understand him. That they would know that dragons are not as wild as they thought they are. But Hiccup was wrong. _

_When he looked at them, Hiccup saw disgust written on their faces. His father has a mixture of disappointment and rage. He couldn't believe them. Why can't they understand?! After some moments of silence, the chief spoke in a loud voice, enough for everyone to hear._

"_You, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, are hereby exiled from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe for betraying your family for that beast. They have killed hundreds of us-" Hiccup didn't let his father finish. He knows where this is going._

"_And we have killed thousands of them! We are slaughtering them as much as we do to them these past years, why can't you see that Dad-"Now it's his turn to be cut off._

"_You are not my son! You are not one of us. You wanted to be with them, so be it. Leave this island and never come back!" his father- the chief said. Hiccup's eyes were stinging, tears about to fall off but he stayed strong. He hopped on Toothless and left the village flying away from the island._

_Not a week has passed yet, when he saw the Viking ships sailing towards the Death's nest. They are going to die, he thought. He wanted to leave them be, but something in him wanted to help them. So they hopped on Toothless and went to defeat the Red Death._

_The epic battle happened above the clouds, where Hiccup and Toothless hid and attacked the larger dragon. These attacks burned the dragon's wings, then let it chase them back to the ground. Unfortunately, Toothless' tail fin burned, leaving Hiccup having no control left over the dragon. It's a do or die situation and he is pretty sure that no matter what the outcome is he would still be in a world of pain and suffering._

_He sneaked a peek at the ground. He saw the Vikings retreat. They are leaving the island on the undamaged boats, which is to say just a few. The Red Death was just about to spew fire, but Toothless fired a plasma bolt and the dragon exploded. The duo tried to steer clear from the explosion but to no avail. They fell and Hiccup's world turned black._

Hiccup woke up, seating and panting hard. He looked around the room and met a pair of worried light blue eyes. He felt his consciousness slip again, as he heard his 'mother' call for his name.

**AN: How was it? Was it good? Leave a review! See you Later ;3**


End file.
